


A human alpha?

by give_me_a_drink_bartender



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Alternate Universe, Bad Parent Stoick the Vast, Bad Parenting, Bullying, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Needs a Hug, Im trying my best, Light Angst, Magic, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, lonely hiccup, please suggest tags as we go along, terrible terror - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/give_me_a_drink_bartender/pseuds/give_me_a_drink_bartender
Summary: Gothi had always said that Hiccup would never be a viking, and had a gift from the gods. Everyone only heard the first half. Hiccup one day discovers a terrible terror caught in his trap and decides to spare it's life. And that is when his gift from the gods started to reveal itself. (I apologize for the whack summary, its been a while since I have written fanfiction.)





	A human alpha?

**Author's Note:**

> After re watching the first movie I felt inspired to write this,Please let me know what you think and comment (:  
> -edit, june 3rd- I was finishing up highschool, i should now be able to update soon.

The early dawns mournful morning glow peered gloomily through Hiccups room as the boy woke. He shifted silently as he tried to stealthy rise from his bed.  Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as moved across the room. Hiccup nearly fell in fear as he stepped on a creaky board. He hoped his father was out performing his duties or drank to much mead because he wasn’t sure if he could handle the wrathful silence from him. Never a word from his father.  Not for anything good anyway, just the disappointed and angry glares. The harsh light reflecting from the heaps of unkempt papers over the desk as he tries to locate his invention worksheets and puts them in his bag. The door creaks through the hostile house as he slides it open slowly. There was no sign of his dad, Hiccup sighed in relief.

He had no pleasant memories of his father. His earliest memories of him was the despise in his eyes as he scolded him for not being viking enough.

Hiccup trudged quietly through the village to the forge. He felt this was his last chance to prove that he was worth anything to his village. If not, well, he didn’t know what he would do. This day to day life was breaking him. Hiccup knew he couldn’t take much more of this. The way that everyone made sure to make him regret getting out of bed.

On the way he saw Gothi, the village elder. She smiled sweetly at Hiccup. Gothi was a seer, a prophecy teller almost. She could see the future as a gift from the gods. Since Hiccup was born she has said he would never be a viking.  However, she he always said that he had a gift from the gods too, and that he had such an amazing future ahead of him. No one else believes he will amount to anything. Some days he didn’t believe her either, some days that was the only thing keeping him grounded.

When he entered the forge he could faintly hear gobber snoring. He would often work until he just about passed out. The dedication that Gobber possesed knew no bounds. He was a servant to the village and truly the closest thing Hiccup had to a father. To be sure he wouldn’t wake Gobber he walked very silently walked to his desk and gathered a spare charcoal and left the building to check his traps to see if he caught anything at all. Fish did get bland after a lifetime of eating them.

Walking through the village some of the early risers were out and about. Hiccup tried to make himself as small as possible as the unresolved tension in the air fought his ability to breathe. The Villagers scowled as he walked past them. Glaring at him as if they were to shoot daggers out of their eyes to hopefully remove the cursed boy from their sights.

The smell of cooked fish wafted into Hiccups nose. He found himself trailing the scent to the chef’s stand.

“Hello how may I he- oh it’s just you.”, The chef disappointingly stated.

“You know I have half the mind to throw you out runt.”, the chef growled in distaste.

“Just one fish please.”, Hiccup asked politely and quietly.

“That will be--”, The chef started to say as Hiccup placed the correct amount upon the table. The man accepted the pay and grabbed a fish from the barrel and handed it to the boy.

“Aren’t you at least going to cook it?”, Hiccup asked.

“Cook it yourself, black sheep, now scram!”, He said as he shooed Hiccup away.

Walking away with the uncooked fish Hiccup left to the forest to check his traps.

* * *

The dense cover of the trees blocked most of the light as he ventured through his familiar route. On the ground laid his trap, broken. Another of his traps that were probably destroyed by Snotlout and the twins. He sighed in defeat as he continued to his last set trap.

“Damn it.”, Hiccup huffed to himself. Traversing along the trees he became aware of a distinct hissing noise.

He followed the warbling sound and there it was. A small green form in his trap. Two yellow orb peered out at him, eyes slit in fear as hiccup took another step closer. Hiccup stopped getting closer. He had finally caught something. A young terrible terror.

“I caught a dragon… “, Hiccup pulled out his dagger and shakily pointed it at the terrible terror.

“You are a dragon, the enemy! You have fallen into my trap, as any vikings duty it is in my blood to slay the beasts kind.”, Hiccup stammered out, trying to summon the courage to end the small creatures life.

“W-with th-this first k-kill I will b-bring honor to my village. My father might actually notice me for once, and maybe not even feel disappointed in me.”.

 **_“Please have mercy human.”_ **, The terror feebly asked the boy who could not understand him.

The terror pushed its body as far is it could to the back of the cage. It was horrified. Hiccup doubted himself in this moment. The horrified eyes locked onto his, He couldn’t do this. The eyes soften with hope as he lowered his dagger.

“SO WHY CAN’T I DO THIS!”, The shameful heir yelled at himself as he threw the dagger into the ground. He sat down and leaned his back onto a tree. He would always be a hiccup, wouldn’t he. A mistake that shouldn’t have happened. He felt the water well in his eyes and he couldn’t bring himself to care to stop them. He couldn’t do anything right. He can’t even kill a defenceless terror.

“I’m such a disappointment. I would hate me too if I were the village.”

The terror looked upon the interesting distraught boy in curiosity. The strange familiar wave of emotion rolled off the boy like an alpha. Did the human have the power of an alpha? Why was the big human sad?  He crooned softly to the boy to gather his attention. Surely this human wasn’t like others, for if it was he would be dead.

Hiccup lifted his head to see the tiny dragon trying to grab his attention. Of course the dragon wouldn’t be afraid of his weak looking form he thought to himself. He needed to get the dragon out of the cage, perhaps if he gave it the raw fish he had it would distract it long enough for him unlock the hatch. He pulled out the fish and the terror purred in excitement.

“Purring? From a dragon? I never would have thought it.”, Hiccup mumbled to himself as he dropped the fish into the cage.

“Please don’t hurt me”, he whimpered

He quickly opened the cage and ran off to his secret spot to think about this strange experience some more.

 **_“Thank you h-”_ **, The youngling started to say but then realized the boy was nowhere to be seen.  The dragon hatchling felt he had to know more about the strange human.

The dragon hatchling made quick work of the fish and followed the boys trail.

* * *

The dragon spotted the human in what looked like a big hole in the ground. The boy appeared to be marking a piece of soft wood.  The small dragon perched himself on a tree behind the human. It appeared the boy was drawing… him! The boy was good at drawing and he drew him! The terror let out a proud coo as he dropped in front of the boy.

 **_“Hi there human”_ **, the terror rumbled gently.

Hiccup lowered his journal to see a familiar looking terrible terror. Hiccup first felt worried, until the small thing let out a yawn and scooted closer to him. Hiccup felt he had nothing left to fear. He was just getting back to his sketch when he felt a headache coming on.

“Aagh.”, Hiccup exclaimed holding his head.

The terror was shocked to realize that this really was the power of an alpha. It was a faint presence but it would grow to be strong. How had a young human possess this power? He tried to forge a connection to the human alpha, but stopped when the human started to feel pain.  Maybe the human wasn’t ready for such a connection. Though it seemed he had awakened more of his power because his mind is more stronger. He felt content with the fact that one day he would, as he burrowed his head into his human's lap.

His human? He looked up into his kind green eyes and rumbled happily as he shut his eyes. Yeah, this human was his.

The headache receded back and the pain went away. The terror purring in his lap was a sight he never thought he would see, or enjoy for that matter, but it felt nice. It made him forget how lonely he felt. He felt warm inside. He accepts this kind embrace. This was the best he has felt in a long time. He pondered if all dragons were like this. What if the beat were not beast and were actually misunderstood? Hiccups hand absentmindedly stroke the young dragons scales as he felt guilty.

How could I even have considered killing this little one. The tiny dragon was too forgiving. Why would the dragon want to be in his presence anyway? Everyone else preferred him gone anyway. Hiccup clenched his teeth and clamped his hand over his heart as if it would heal his heart ache. He felt so horrible and almost felt waves of self loathing roll off him.

Unknown to him his emotions were acting as a small beacon. The harsh emotions quickly brought the small dragon to his feet. He looked to his humans face and saw as the tears roll down his face. NO, his human must not be sad. The hatchling licked away the boys salty tears.

“I’m sorry.”, Hiccup whimpers out trying to look away from his tiny friend.

Hiccup felt the little one trying to cheer him up and it worked partially.

His human cried for a bit until he passed out from the exhaustion. The dragon curled on his chest in a protective manner. The signal that his human alpha had made had lured in some dragons, but most of them stayed back and only watched upon the scene in interest. The young one would ensure his treasure was safe.

His small drove of dragons flew nearby. The group of familiar terrors landed before them. Some of the other hatchlings hopped closer to the human boy.

 **_“Hello, dad and former pack”_ **, the little terror greeted.

 **_“Former? You are but a hatchling. You can’t leave the nest so young BushClaw! You can hardly light your fire without hurting yourself.”_ **, His sire spoke.

 **_“And what is it you are doing with that human? Surely you know that all humans are dangerous.”_ **, One of his siblings added.

 **_“This human is my new pack.”_ **, The youngling now known as BushClaw stated boldly.

 **_“I thought I taught you better? Pack? With a human? That’s impossible. Tell me where did the alphas signal come from? Would you know?”_ **, The sire asked.

 **_“It was from my human.”_ **, BushClaw beamed proudly.

 **_“Are you stupid? Humans cannot be Alphas! How do you know that human won’t kill you when he wakes?”_ **, The sire appeared to be getting rilled up.

 **_“Human alpha wouldn’t. He almost did and then showed me mercy. I will always be thankful to human alpha.”_ **, BushClaw proclaimed.

BushClaw’s former pack was taken aback. Vikings were many things, evil things, but never has one spared a dragon’s life. If given the chance the human would always go for the kill, yet here BushClaw was, alive and kicking. Vikings have also never been alphas, but the sire could feel alphas energy radiating off the anomalous human. ‘It would be useless trying to take his young one away from the human’, his sire thought.

 **_“If I were to let you stay with this…, alpha, would you promise to stay safe? And check up on us every once in a while?”_ **, The father asked his son.

 **_“Really! Of course!! Thank you for giving me your blessing father.”_ **, BushClaw never expected that his father would approve. His former pack readied their wings for take off.

 **_“If you get hurt we are coming for that human.”_ **, His brother said as they took flight.

BushClaw watched as his former pack left. BushClaw decided that he would never leave his alphas side. He noticed that there was a young gronckle and her mother approaching them. He stood between his human and the oncoming dragons.

 **_“Is what you said true young one? Did this one really show you mercy?”_ **, the mother rumbled softly to not awaken the sleeping boy in question.

 **_“Yes mrs rocktail. I was caught in a trap and he let me go and gave me a fish as well. He will be a very strong and kind alpha one day.”_ **, He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on what you think of the first chapter,  
> -edit, june 3rd- I was finishing up highschool, i should now be able to update soon.


End file.
